Incidente di Shadow Moses
Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Roy Campbell: Is your life in Alaska all that great? // Solid Snake: There's a dogsled race this week. Next Saturday I have to be in Anchorage. // Campbell : The Iditarod? The Iditarod Trail Dog Race takes place on the first Saturday of March (the 5th in 2005). Although Nastasha Romanenko mentions that the U.S. President's term was to end "soon," during the events of the game, the exact year to which she is referring is not made clear. |locations = Isola di Shadow Moses, Alaska, Stati Uniti |characters = Solid Snake Roy Campbell Naomi Hunter Mei Ling Nastasha Romanenko Otacon Meryl Silverburgh Revolver Ocelot Jim Houseman Johnny Sasaki Richard Ames Solidus Snake Sergei Gurlukovich McDonell Miller† Donald Anderson† Decoy Octopus† Kenneth Baker† Psycho Mantis† Sniper Wolf† Vulcan Raven† Gray Fox† Liquid Snake† |groups = Figli of Big Boss Forze speciali Next-Generation Il Pentagono United States Air Force (USAF) DARPA ArmsTech I Patriots |deaths = Quasi tutti i membri di FOXHOUND, numerosi Soldati Genoma, due civili. |metal gear = Metal Gear REX |outcome = vittoria degli Stati Uniti, minaccia terroristica eliminata. }} L'incidente di Shadow Moses è stata una rivolta armata contro gli Stati Uniti, avviata da FOXHOUND e le forze speciali Next-Generation sull'isola di Shadow Moses in Alaska. Sotto il comando di Liquid Snake, FOXHOUND e l'NGSF formarono i figli di Big Boss e catturarono una struttura di armi nucleari segrete sull'isola il 28 febbraio 2005, la notte prima della firma dell'accordo START III. Inizialmente schierato per supervisionare un test sulle armi, FOXHOUND ha preso in ostaggio il capo della DARPA Donald Anderson ed il eresidente della ArmsTech Kenneth Baker, insieme ad un soldato che si è rifiutato di partecipare all'insurrezione. "Introduzione" Dopo aver minacciato di lanciare un attacco nucleare con il progetto americano Metal Gear REX, i Figli di Big Boss hanno richiesto che il Governo degli Stati Uniti consegni i resti di Big Boss e 1 miliardo di dollari, con una scadenza di 24 ore. I Soldati Genoma dell'NGSF erano stati sottoposti a una terapia genica avanzata, che prevedeva l'uso dei "geni del soldato" di Big Boss per migliorare le loro abilità e sensi di combattimento. Il DNA di Big Boss è stato considerato un progetto altamente riservato e sensibile e il governo degli Stati Uniti non ha potuto permettere che queste informazioni fossero divulgate al pubblico a causa della controversa natura del potenziamento genetico dei soldati. Il DNA era anche considerato un tesoro inestimabile per le forze armate statunitensi e il governo non poteva permettere che cadesse nelle mani sbagliate. Su richiesta del segretario alla Difesa Jim Houseman, l'ex comandante di FOXHOUND Roy Campbell ha arruolato Solid Snake per aiutare a contrastare la minaccia terroristica. Inviando soldati armati alla baita di Snake a Twin Lakes, fu successivamente portato a bordo del sottomarino nucleare di classe Ohio USS Discovery, nel Mare di Bering. Costretto a rimanere in mutande, un riluttante Snake viene informato sulla situazione da Campbell, mentre il capo medico di FOXHOUND Naomi Hunter gli inietta delle nanomacchine. Con solo 19 ore rimanenti alla scadenza data dai terroristi,Metal Gear Solid (Briefing), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Colonel Campbell: Snake listen up. It all went down five hours ago. Heavily armed soldiers occupied Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska. // Solid Snake: What soldiers? // Colonel Campbell: Next-Generation Special Forces led by members of unit FOX-HOUND. They've presented Washington with a single demand, and they say that if it isn't met, they'll launch a nuclear weapon. // ... Solid Snake: What's the time limit? // Colonel Campbell: 24 hours. They say they'll launch after 24 hours. // Solid Snake: Did they say what the target will be? // Colonel Campbell: So far they haven't mentioned a target. // Solid Snake: When did the countdown start? // Colonel Campbell: 5 hours ago. Campbell convinse con successo Snake della gravità della situazione mentre la "Discovery" si avvicinava a Shadow Moses, ammettendo anche che la sua partecipazione alla missione era dovuta al fatto che sua nipote, l'esordiente soldato Meryl Silverburgh, era tra gli ostaggi. Convinto ad infiltrarsi in Shadow Moses in un'operazione segreta in solitaria, gli obiettivi di Snake erano di salvare il capo della DARPA Donald Anderson ed il presidente di ArmsTech Kenneth Baker, apprendere le capacità di lancio nucleare dei terroristi e impedire loro di compiere la loro minaccia, per la quale avrebbe ricevuto il supporto radio dall'analista militare Nastasha Romanenko. Snake accettò l'incarico a condizione che prendesse ordini solo direttamente da Campbell e che Campbell fornisse la piena divulgazione dei dettagli della missione. "Intruso" Un'ora dopo, Snake iniziò la sua infiltrazione in Shadow Moses. I militari fecero in modo che Snake effettuasse un inserimento sottomarino tramite un SDV (Swimmer Delivery Vehicle), per evitare che la "Discovery" venisse rilevata dal sonar nemico, che insieme alle condizioni meteorologiche, negava la possibilità di un inserimento aereo. Due caccia F-16 sono stati fatti decollare da Galena AFB come tattica diversiva, permettendo a Snake di sgattaiolare inosservato. Snake riferì per radio di essersi infiltrato con successo a Campbell e Naomi e fu presentato all'analista di dati Mei Ling, che spiegò il funzionamento del suo Radar Soliton. Snake in seguito ha visto il leader terrorista, Liquid, salire a bordo e decollare a bordo di un Hind D, facendo sì che lui e Campbell pensassero alla presenza di armi russe nella base. Infiltrandosi nell'hangar dei serbatoi della base attraverso i condotti dell'aria, Snake fu contattato dal suo ex mentore, Master Miller, che si era offerto volontario per offrire supporto radio dopo aver appreso della missione da Campbell. Snake quindi intercettò una conversazione tra due Soldati Genoma dove apprese che il Capo della DARPA era stato trasferito. Nel frattempo, Liquid Snake ha usato il suo Hind D per ingaggiare e abbattere i due F-16. "Incontro" "Deposito testate nucleari" "Inno di Mantis" "Hind D" "Colosseo" "La tana del REX" "Recinto" "Duello" "Fuga" Conseguenze Storia non confermata Curiosità Versus Battle Le battaglie di Snake con il Hind ed il Metal Gear REX sono state inserite in Versus Battle sul sito ufficiale della serie, dove i visitatori avrebbero votato il loro preferito. Allo stesso modo, anche le morti di Sniper Wolf e Psycho Mantis furono messe in competizione l'una con l'altra. Galleria ''Metal Gear Solid'' ''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' Note e riferimenti Apparizioni * Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes'' * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid Mobile (menzionato; non canonico) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (menzionato e flashbacks) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel Vedi anche * 2000s en:Shadow Moses Incident de:Shadow Moses Zwischenfall